Magica's School of the Gifted
by WildElementalWolf
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran get to the U.S. in a new adventure. My first ever Fanfiction. The plot is inside. Plz rate and comment.  Flower
1. Plot and Characters

**Magica's School of the Gifted**

**Plot:**

Sakura Kinimoto and Syoaran Li, two of the worlds most powerful socerers(sp?), have been asked to join Magica's School of the Gifted, one of the most pristegous magical schools in the world for there junior year. When they fly to Maine, they meet up with a group of students that called The Pack. Kelly Flos is the co-leader, her boyfriend Grant Harrison being the other leader of the group, is the second strongest sorceress next to Sakura. Joining this close knit of friends make there group stronger, but darkness brews in the shadows. When Puppet Master returns it is up to her and the Pack to stop him, or the school and its students will be no more.

**Characters:**

***-mine**

**^-dont own**

**^Sakura Kinimoto-** 16 years old bright emerald eyes, heart shaped face. 5'5'' long honey brown hair to the small of her back, with a few strands framing her face. Kind hearted, a little naïve and happy go-lucky attitude. You know the usually Sakura in the anime and manga just older. Girlfriend to Syoaran

^**Syoaran Li-** 16 years old 6'3'' The syoaran you know in the Cardcaptor Sakura Mangas and anime like Sakura. Boyfriend to Sakura

***Kelly Flos-** 16 years old 5'4'' hazel, brown and green eyes. Long dirty blond wavy and curly hair to her shoulders. Stubborn, protective, optomistic, and caring. Was born in Willow Creek, CO then traveled to Brewer, ME when she was 7 years old. She is a county girl by heart, she can sing and play a few different guitars, violin and some piano. Her parents were murdered when she was 5 by the Puppet Master. She was gifted the powers of Mother Nature when she was born. She can control anything that has a natural substance in it. Also she can turn into only a select few animals, depending where she is at. However her consent shifting form is a wolf, silver coat with dark blue eyes. When the story starts, more of her story will be revealed. Girlfriend to Grant.

***Grant Harrison- **17 years old. 6'2'' dark brown crew cut hair. Hazel eyes, strong musceled features. Layed back, romantic when need be, little bit of a temper, and protective. Traveled a lot when he was younger, until his family landed in Bangor, ME. His father owns a Auto repair and sales shops around the country. He know his way around almost any car, he helped build Kelly's car. He is also a singer, and plays the piano and bass guitar. Once and a while does duets with Kelly. Grant met Kelly when they were 2-4 years old, until his family had to move again. His strengths are in spell casting and accurate with anything he uses; bow and arrows, knives, and ect. Boyfriend to Kelly

***Dj Swerden-** 17 years old 6'4'' Jet black spiky hair, smokey gary eyes. Large build, carmel skin, a few scars; one under his left eye and one from his right shoulder blade to his left side towards his hip. Serious, hard headed, quiet, and honest. He only shows his kind side to the group when they are alone, and some family. Born in New Mexico, traveled to a few countries to become weapons master as well as in several Marshel arts. His strengths are the magical amulet that change into any weapon depending on the element that Dj uses and elements control. Almost like Kelly, but only controls the elements. He and Kelly share a distance blood relation, which is part of the reason why they are so close. He is completely open to mostly just his girlfriend Kayla and Kelly.

***Kayla Dulcis-** 16 years old 5'4'' Dark brown with a different color streek in her hair. Skinny, and a bit pail. Sweet, kind, soul of a kid, and loyal. She is hard core metal and rock fan behing her sweet deminer. She was on the out skirts of New york, but moved to Maine when her mom was offered a job at Eastern Maine Medical Center. She can heal, and also see a persons whole body like a x-ray. She can pin-point where the healing needs to be done. Kayla and Dj have been inseperable since they meant in 3th grade. Kayla maybe nice, but never touch her man, or you find yourself through the nearest wall or window. Kelly met Kayla at a local pool the summer after meeting Dj.

***Ryen Sire**- 17 years old 5'11'' long bleach blond hair, usually tied back. Sky blue eyes, and lean body structure. Intelligent, risk taker, chatty, and relaxed. He has lived in Maine all his life. He likes take apart and puts together electronics. He can minipulate magnentic charges in the air to levitate things, or control other things run with these charges. Comes in handy when you do not have a charger around. Ryen becomes defensive of his girlfriend Chey, and will make your arms go numb for a day if you touch her.

***Chey Waterman-** 17 years old 5'2'' deep carrot color, above her shoulder. White eyes, because she is blind. Average body type, with a brown cloud birth mark, on the back of her shoulder. She is calm, causious, confident, and temper. Chey was born blind in suburbs of Boston, Massachusetts, and isn't ashamed of it. Her parents work as Realters. She can see things in her mind, like echolocation, and track anyone, just as long as she has meet them once. Her sharp tongue is quick when an insalute is sent her way or to a loved ones. She loves her boyfriend Ryen, and keeps him calm so his head stays on his shoulders.

***Carson Evin-** 17 years old 6'12'' cocoa brown hair, in corn rows. Dark eyes almost looking black that switchs to red when he uses his powers. Dark skin and very musceluar build. He was born in Tampa Bay, FL. He has iron fists, past down trait from his father's side. He is practical joker, opinioned, rational, and always likes to dress sharp. He likes to look good, and can be a bit selfish at times. He can minipulate sound waves, which if he punches the sound he can break the ground like a man with super strength. He cares more about his girl then anyone else.

***Emmy Ringer-** 16 years old 5'3'' Jamacian decent, and yellow-ish eyes. Alittle over average build. She is Logical, creative, strict but fair, and OCD. She was born in Portland, ME. She has the abilities of a jungle cat. She can shift into a black panther. She is a designer for clothes. She likes to design her friends, and boyfriends clothes. She is the one in the group that keeps them organized when everyone is out of sorts.

Kero is in here too

Tomoyo cames for a visit in later chapters

Touya will too with Yukito

Yue from time to time will show up with Sakura really needs him

others you will have to read my first EVER fanfiction :)


	2. Chap 1 Dream and Letters

_**Magica's School of the Gifted**_

_**Chapter one: Dream and Letters**_

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

I created most of the people.

I wont do a lot of japaness words, until I get better. I just dont want to mess up on spelling with my first chapter, cause I don't know that many. But review my first and tell me some that you would want me to use, Please and thank you.

Ladies and Gents I would like to proudly present...

-drum rolls-

* * *

>My first ever fanfiction. Please be sure to comment or criticize anything so I can make my story better.<p><p>

"Speaking out loud"

'thinking'

"_talking to someone telepathically"_

_**Dreaming, spell casting or singing**_

( change of time and/or place)

-Authors comments or explaining-

POV

(Before dawn, and in Sakura's bedroom)

An hour before day break, and a young lady is sound asleep in her bed. Dreaming something new.

** In the middle of a poorly lit forest, a young woman with auburn hair, and emerald eyes is sitting on a bench looking and smiling up to a young man, wearing a beautiful strapless dress with cherry blossoms seeming to fall in the desigh. Sitting beside the young man with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes, glowing with love. Seeming lost to the scenery,while blinded by the sight of each other.**

"Syoaran."** the woman says breathlessly to the man as she leans in, softly he whispers back.** "Sakura."

**Just as their lips brush against one another, a snap of a twig is heard in the quiet forest. Makes the young Captors jump to there feet to the distrubance. Once they do, they look around and see they are in a dark forest.**

"Syoaran, where are we?" **Sakura says in a slightly scared voice, taking a step closer to him. **"I don't know Sakura." **He looks around and spots a figure pass through at a close distance. Syoaran raise his voice,** "Show yourself, whomever you are." **and as if onque a wolf steps intoview with eyes that had many colors. **"Hoe? Whats a wolf doing here?"** The wolf had something in its mouth**, **then Sakura starts moving to the wolf wanting to see what it has. **"Sakura what are you doing? Thats a wolf, it could hurt you." **He says in a worried voice as he moves after her, never taking his eyes off the wolf. The wolf lets out a snort at, what it seemed, to his comment. Wolf steps up to Sakura and places the cloth at her feet. She crouchs and picks up the cloth, with syoaran right beside her, tilts her head to the side like a dog at the name on it.** "Hoe?" **Magica's School of the Gifted it reads. They both look up only to find the wolf gone.**

"What?"...

Sakura slowly opens up her eyes, only to find a yellow plushie face in her view. "HOE?" She jumps up in suprise, causing her to smack her forhead against Kero. Kero falls onto her lap. His eyes spining (you know when there eyes have that spiraling thing) "Oooo Kero, I am sorry you suprized me." Kero shakes his head and floats up to eye level, "Its okay Sakura, I should really learn to stop doing that." Sakura giggles, then another sound sounds from her stomach.

"Looks like someone is hungry, so lets a go." Kero says, the last part said like Mario.

"Kero I think your playing to much Super Mario." She says as she gets out of bed and starts to get ready for the day.

"There is never such thing as to much Mario." He says defensively.

(Downstairs)

Sakura runs down the steps into and walks into the room, "Ohayo." She says cheerfully, wearing a yellow sun dress and white daisy hair clip. With Kero in tow, her father and brother in the kitchen starting to sit down. Kero was finally brought out to family knowlegde a week after the Void card was sealed.

"Yelling and stomping around again Kungi, I guess somethings never change." He grins as he takes a bite of his breakfast. Sakura glares sharply at her oni-chan, and walks over jabing him sharply in the arm. Causing Toya to choke a little on his food. Sakura sits down at the table, turning to the picture of her mother. "Ohayo." Smiling then sees a letter infront of the picture, picking it up she see its addressed to her. "Otousan, when did this come?" Fujitaka walks out with two plates, placing one infront of her.

"Oh that was in the paper this morning. I wanted you to open, since it is addressed to you." He says a matter-of-fact voice. Sakura looks at the letter and sees the name Magica's School of the Gifted. Her mind flashes back to her dream with the wolf. She carefully opens it, and pulls out an ivory colored letter.

Dear Kinomoto, Sakura

I, Headmaster Johnson Anders, wish to ask you join us this school year

As a transfer student, transportation, plane tickets and others accomidations will

be made. We are a school of unique students like yourself. If you don't like our school by the

end of the first quarter, then will fly you back to home.

Our school is located in East Millinocket, Maine in the United States. The number for our

office is 207-852-3733, or e-mail us at .com . Please contact us soon

with your choice.

Sincerely,

Johnson Anders

After Sakura reads out loud, she looks up at her Otousan. "So dad, can I go please?" She asks. Toya jumps up, "No you can't!" he yells, startling Sakura and their father. Sakura frowns, "I was asking dad Toya ad your not him."

"Toya sit down please." He turns his attention to Sakura and smiles. "And yes you can go if that's what you really want." Sakura jumps up with excitement, but Toya jumps up with suprise. "Really?/What?" Sakura/Toya say at the same time. "Son this is a good opportunity for Sakura to go to different countries. I would of let you do the same." Toya looks angry and the goes back to eating. Sakura looks at her watch, and jumps up. "Hoee, I got to go, I have a day with Syoaran and Tomoyo." She kiss her father on the cheek before racing out the door. Remembering her shoes of course.

(In front of Panguin park)

Syaoran and Tomoyo are sitting on a bench talking, until they hear a distance voice yelling to them."SYOARAN-KUN! TOMOYO-CHAN!" They stand and see Sakura running towards them. She stops in front of them, catching her breathe. "s-ssorry for being late." She says as she stands up right. Syoaran smiles and pulls her into a hug, "Its alright Sakura, it was only a few minutes." A camera seems to come out of no where, as Tomoyo starts taping them. "ooo so kawai." She giggles a bit. Sakura blushes a bit and sweat drops. "tomoyo-chan." Then Sakura remembers her letter, pulling away from Syoaran's hold, "I got a letter from this school in the U.S." Sakura pulls out the letter from her bag and hands it to him.

Syoaran looks over the envelop and then the letter. "I got this same letter this morning." Sakura's eyes widen "Hoe? Are you going?" Syoaran smiles sheepishly,"I was only going to go if you got the same letter." Sakura hugs Syoaran excitedly. "My dad said I can go, though Toya wasn't happy about it...but?" She looks at tomoyo and frowns "I don't want to leave you behind Tomoyo." Sakura takes both her hands; however, Tomoyo just smiles. "I got a letter to go to a designer program in London, which means I can visit you sometime."

"Oh tomoyo." they hug tightly. "Can you at least take some of my outfits with you, so I am at least some how with you?" Sakura laughs and pulls back, "Of course Tomoyo." The pull apart and Tomoyo looks at them both, asking "So when do you leave?"

Syoaran looks at the ticket date "tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright then it give us a day to hang out for one day, and then pack tonight." Tomoyo says happily.

Sakura nods and then the group goes off for their last day together for a long time.

(Next day at the airport)

"oh I will miss you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura says a little chocked up. Tomoyo hugs Sakura tight, "Aww Sakura I will miss you to. I will e-mail my new number when I get there okay?" Sakura nods and then turns to her father and brother, though Toya and Syoaran were in the middle of there glaring match.

Sakura hugs her dad "I will call you when I get there Otousan." He smiles down at her, though he said it was okay for her to go, he was still worried."Alright Sakura, have fun okay, but stay safe."

"All boarding for flight 116, Tokyo to Bangor, Maine."

Slowly she pulls away. "I will see you on christmas." Sakura say as she turns to her brother.

"I will miss you squirt. Don't destory the town, even if your a Kunge (sp?)." He grins looking at her. She growls an stomps on his foot as she goes to the gate. "OW!" Toya yells out but smiles a bit, knowing that good-bye may make it easier on them both.

Tomoyo whispers to Syoaran, "Take care of her well alright will you Li." Syoaran nods, "I will with everything I have." Fujitaka walks up and they shake hands, "Take care Li, and keep an eye on here for me." He smiles warmly at the young man. "I will do whatever I have to sir."

After one last glare between Syaoran and Toya, then he move towards Sakura to board the plane.

(On th plane)

After they seated on the plane, Syoaran takes one of her hands in his. "I can't wait to get to a new place, and new school. Though I am a little scared too." She smiles sheepishly at him. He smiles softly, "Don't worry, I am here and as long as we are together no one can beat us." She smiles her 100 watt smile before resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, your right. Nothing can beat us."

Like or dislike, please review. I want to make my stories better and better

Flower


End file.
